


The Yuri Tactician: A Surfeit of Desire

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Plot What Plot, Yuri harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor divergence from the regular Awakening universe. What if Robin woke not just with a knack for tactics, but a thirst for nubile, powerful women? And what if Robin was a woman herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lissa

Robin could remember naught but her name as a blue-haired youth pulled her up from the field where she found herself. Unbeknownst to her, however, meeting this youth would be merely the start of a twisted, yet all too delightful journey for her...

The brand on Robin's hand quietly pulsed, it being a reminder of her true heritage. As she helped her new found friends quell a group of bandits, the tactician's thoughts kept straying not to the youth - named Chrom - who had rescued her, nor to the knight accompanying him - Frederick, was it? - but to the young girl who was with them. Lissa, Chrom's sister and sprightly cleric, filled Robin's mind, and not in a merely friendly way. Robin's inner mind, while an amnesiac mess, was driven by a primal need. And yet, somehow, this need would not be slaked by men. In short, the new tactician of the Shepherds wanted her fellow women in bed to satisfy that hunger inside of her.

The Shepherds would spend but a few days resting and resupplying in Ylisstol before heading out for Regna Ferox. Robin had a tough time getting free to pursue Lissa, as Chrom often required her presence, but she finally got her chance one night as she was about to retire. As the tactician went to get some sleep after a hectic day, she heard what appeared to be a low moaning sound. Listening carefully, Robin realized it was coming from the cleric's room, wondering what was going on. Tiptoeing out of bed, the white-haired girl found Lissa's quarters, finding the door ajar. What she saw both shocked and interested the amnesiac girl.

Lissa was but in her nightgown, hiked up to her hips, and from what Robin could see in the moonlight it was apparent what the youngest princess of Ylisse was up to. The cleric's legs were spread widely and her hand was furtively darting at the space between. Lissa let out another low moan, careful not to wake anyone else. Feeling her core wetten, Robin continued to watch, yet soon her private show would abruptly stop as Lissa suddenly stood up and walked to the door. Fearing the worst, the tactician quickly stood yet for some reason - the chance of releasing pent-up passion, perhaps? - remained transfixed. Lissa opened the door, a blush on her youthful face seeming to betray her desires. "R-Robin! What are you doing here? Do you need anything?" was the surprised call of the princess, and the tactician could reply naught. Putting two and two together, however, the young cleric realized that the tactician had seen her intimate undertaking.

"Please, Lissa, I can explain-" began the white-haired girl, her heart pounding as a result of this transgression. Lissa gave her a pointed look, her normally pigtailed hair let down for the night, finally replying, "Look, Robin, I know it's rather unseemly. I should have left the door closed, but still-" the cleric's explanation was interrupted by a surprise kiss from the newest Shepherd. Both women, heady from the arousal they had - and was still yet unquenched, began to savor each other. As the kiss deepened, tongues dueling for a position of mutual pleasure, Robin took the initiative and began to knead the princess' small yet pert breast. Lissa let out a moan into Robin's mouth as she felt her nipple being lightly pinched; while she was certainly not proud of how her chest seemed small-ish - Emmeryn did tell her she had a few more years to fill out, so to speak - she nevertheless prized just how sensitive her nipples were. Robin then broke off the kiss, hiking Lissa's nightgown once more, revealing the cleric's sanctum to another's eyes. Lissa's lower lips glistened with her pleasure from earlier, and a smattering of pale golden hair around her womanhood shone in the moonlight. The youngest princess would soon get another kiss.

Robin savored Lissa's taste, finding the sprightly girl's cunny to be sweet yet not overly cloying, and as the short hairs tickled her nose the tactician explored her new lover's hole more, finding the sensitive button near its top that she was all to familiar with. It was all Lissa could do to prevent herself from screaming, with the princess almost biting into her hand. As the tactician continued her ministrations, however, she did not neglect to release her own pent-up desire, her hand snaking into her smallclothes to probe, to touch, and to explore herself to equalize the pleasure she was giving. "Robin, please..." came the now breathy cries of the cleric, and as she neared her peak Lissa began to tweak her nipples through her nightgown. And lo, it came - just as Robin gave Lissa's clit a rather forceful lick and Robin herself thumbed her own love button one time too many - both girls came, reaching a high both needed in some time.

Soon after, Lissa began to drift off to sleep, and Robin quietly headed back to her own room. Though satisfied for now, the inner hunger in the tactician was yet to be slaked, and her thoughts began drifting towards a redheaded knight as slumber took the amnesiac girl...


	2. Sully

It had been a day since Robin's fateful encounter with Lissa, and though the princess' taste had been on her mind since, a thought within the tactician's mind urged her on. One conquest was not enough; nay, her hunger was just beginning to be sated. A deep urge came to her mind, fleeting, yet with promises of desire - as the rush came, Robin could feel it, her core aching - yet her reverie was disturbed by a husky voice.

"Hey, Robin! You okay?" came the brusque yet kind tone of Sully. The redheaded knight had joined their group as they headed back to Ylisstol, with a lecherous archer named Virion in tow. The scene between the cavalier and her pursuer would have been comedic had it not been for the circumstances they encountered, being set upon by a group of undead soldiers they dubbed the Risen. Robin got a full look at the woman knight, drinking in her rough yet beautiful presence. She had to admit Sully had her own charm - quite different from Lissa's, but a charm all the same. Whereas the princess was a silk glove around a core of steel, Sully was not unlike her armor - definitely tough, yet with a certain softness to it all the same. And Robin decided in her mind, there and then, that she wanted her knight.

"Yeah, Sully, I'm fine," finally came the tactician's reply. "I was just thinking of something, though; would you be free to come to my quarters later?" asked the white haired girl. "Well, tomorrow's the day we move out and head to Ferox, but I suppose I have little else on my plate, yeah," Sully answered. With this seed planted, Robin felt a warmth between her legs, her excitement building up, yet she quickly set her mind to finishing preparations. Her... needs could wait.

When that night came, Sully visited Robin's quarters as they had agreed upon. "So what do you need me here for?" asked the knight, and the tactician answered her with a deep kiss. Sully's eyes opened wide - while she had considered herself to be open-minded, with interests in men and women both - she wasn't expecting another woman, let alone one she knew for less than a week to be that forward with her. Nevertheless, she eventually gave in, paying the kiss back with her own tongue joining Robin's in a tug of war. Soon after, the two gasped for breath, with Robin breathing out "bed" as the two let their bodies guide them.

Sully was pleasantly surprised to see that under her robe Robin was as bare as the day she was born, and soon the shirt and loose trousers she wore to bed were thrown alongside that robe. Both women drank in the sight of their lover, feeling their loins stir with desire. In Sully's mind's eye, Robin was simply breathtaking; her slender figure was nonetheless sensuous, curves highlighting her beauty all over. Two perfectly-sized globes sat on her chest, with rosy pink nipples topping both. The knight saw a flash of white crowning the tactician's womanhood, excitement building up as both Shepherds would seek out each other.

For her part, Robin loved just how different Sully could be. While Lissa was a dainty slip of a girl, Sully exuded an aura of tough womanhood. Muscular arms and shoulders gave way to a decently sized chest, with her abdomen taut as a bowstring. The knight's nipples were closer to that of a coffee brown, yet they still invited desires. Yet Robin's focus was on the juncture of the redhead's legs. Lissa's womanhood had but sparse blonde hairs, Robin kept her white garden well trimmed, and yet Sully's dark red thatch crowned her apex, almost unruly in its state. It was this primal evocation of a time where urges still reigned paramount, and Robin's finger slid across the crimson jungle, finding the opening she had been thirsting for since the day she was found. At this, Sully let out a surprising soft coo, and she in turn rubbed Robin's core as well.

Tactician straddled knight as the two began to explore mutually. Robin let out a moan of her own as Sully brushed up against a soft spot inside her, and shivered in excitement as the redhead added a second finger to her ministrations. For her part, Robin began her second attack, and as her index pushed into the cavalier's walls her thumb found Sully's jewel; at this Sully let out another moan, more drawn out and earthy. Robin soon grew bold enough to put in a third finger, letting Sully shudder as the slickness allowed the third invading digit in eagerly. The feel of those crimson curls against her palm was second only to the feeling Robin's core was getting from those callused yet gentle fingers, and as Sully teased her other hole - without going in, much to the tactician's chagrin - and Robin gave Sully's love button a tweak - the wave of energy crashed around the both of them. Robin felt she saw stars as she rode it out; Sully smiled delightfully as her high came. Both women soon licked their fingers clean; and mutually finding each other's taste enticing, the knight and the magician gave each other one more kiss, tasting themselves and each other one more time.

When morning came, Robin found herself alone in bed, yet the smell of the air around her and the tingling between her still bare legs was proof enough it was not a dream. Her core tingled further, and it seemed there was still no end to the tactician's hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's chapter 2
> 
> I bet you can predict who Robin ends up with next chapter
> 
> if you need a hint I won't give you one lest I fall to needless verbosity


	3. Miriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin seduces the Shepherds' mage. What more is there to say?

The Shepherds had made camp for the night on their journey towards Regna Ferox. It came after a hard battle with yet more of the Risen, and the rest was not only well-deserved but necessary; Ferox was still a day's march away.

The fell desires that lay within Robin's mind continued to pull at her. Her conquests of both Lissa and Sully were certainly sating, and whilst they were willing to go back for more, Robin felt it was not enough. Her thoughts went thus to the only other woman she had not seduced, Miriel the mage.

Whilst the sesquipedalian magician was a bit aloof, Robin did know that Miriel had a serious bent towards experimentation, knowing full well her investigative tendencies. A plan began to form in the tactician's head, and soon she wrote a proposal and sent it to the redheaded mage.

Miriel was heading back to her tent after taking a spare Fire tome from the supply; ensuring one's battle readiness by not running out of weapons was one of the many things she prided herself on. Finding a letter addressed to her, she opened it and saw what was in it thus -

_"Come to my tent. I have an experiment I would like to do with you. Do come alone, and make sure you are not seen. -Robin"_

The idea struck a chord with the young mage. What was it that required her intelligence from the Shepherds' tactician? And what was more, it was definitely something that was important, or why else would Robin need her to come in secret? Ensuring no one was following her, Miriel walked carefully to the tactician's tent.

As she entered, she noted a rather uncanny silence right around the tent. "It must be an elementary silence spell," she noted mentally. Inside, Miriel found Robin, her arms crossed as she beamed at the mage. "Good evening, dear Miriel," welcomed Robin, her smile betraying nothing of the sensual plans she had for the redhead. "You know, I have been curious about one thing, Miriel. I know how you love conducting experiments to test theories you have..." and at this the bespectacled girl answered. "Indeed, that would be an accurate observation, Robin. Is there anything I may devote my energies to for you today?" "Certainly," answered Robin, and Miriel noticed her dark robe was fitted more around her. "I intend to see - by myself - if even a dedicated scholar like you has had to express her... needs," the tactician's last few words dripping like honey. Miriel was taken aback, "What do you intend, Robin?", and the mage was suddenly very aware of a warmth in the lower portion of her body, and causing her mind to flash back to the last time she had reached her peak. It had been long enough, for her, and the way the tactician looked at Miriel meant she had INDEED wanted to do that kind of experiment.

Thus indulging both her curiosities and her base libido, Miriel strode forward and began to give Robin a kiss. " _It seems she has had more experience in this act than I have had,"_ the mage noted mentally, remembering as of yet that she had yet to lie with either man or woman. As the tactician began to deepen the kiss, pushing her tongue into the mage's waiting and willing mouth, Miriel made another note. _"Her tongue forcing entry into my mouth is probably meant to please us in a mutually beneficial manner."_ At this Miriel felt herself moaning into the kiss, and Robin began tugging on her robes as well.

Soon Miriel was divested of her clothing, barring her glasses and her hat, and Robin had unbuttoned her own robe, revealing she was bare underneath it. The two magic using women drank in each other's bodies, and Robin licked her lips as she gazed at Miriel's body. The mage's robes did not do her justice, as its looseness did not showcase the full figure the redhead boasted. A beautiful bespectacled face led down to a pale neck, leading down into pale, soft shoulders. Her chest proudly bore two teats, which in Robin's mind were definitely larger than either Lissa's or Sully's, though not too large as to be pendulous and a hindrance. Two pink buds capped Miriel's full chest, and they continued down a somewhat soft stomach - Miriel was by no means out of shape, yet she did not have the taut physique of a warrior like Sully - and further down into wide hips that accentuated the mage's curves. And most of all, Robin felt aroused at the hairy yet carefully maintained mound that Miriel bore, its shade of near-auburn hinting her natural hair color, between two creamy and plump thighs that completed the magician's curvy figure.

For her part, Miriel felt the heat in her loins go into overdrive as she saw Robin's equally impressive figure. While the tactician was nowhere as curvy as she was, it was nevertheless one that deserved much admiration. From her shoulders down to her perky breasts, down to her toned abdomen, and with what were clearly drops of arousal on the shock of white that adorned her sanctum, Miriel let her latent urges occupy her brilliant mind.

Within moments Robin had lain on top of Miriel, her body oriented in the opposite direction as the mage. Miriel looked up, seeing the tactician's needy core right above her face, and in turn she could feel Robin's breaths on her now bare mound. The redhead let out a guttural moan as her tactician and newest lover began to eat her out, and Robin was not complaining, even as Miriel's bush tickled her chin. Taking the hint, Miriel began to reciprocate, licking up Robin's core like a pegasus would a salt lick. _"The taste is not unpleasant,"_ noted Miriel once again. As the two magic users continued to eat each other out and provide pleasure, both stepped up their game - Miriel added a probing finger to her oral assault, whilst Robin began to put focus on the mage's love button. Not too long afterwards, however, Miriel came with an uncharacteristic, animal-like screech, feeling relieved about the Silence spell cast around it. It didn't take long before Robin came as well, her juices dripping down Miriel's finger and on to her face.

Happy with the results of the experiment, Miriel fastidiously redonned her robes, and sneaked back to her tent. Robin, clad in naught but her robe, smiled as she had yet again sampled a beautiful young woman, her desires slaked in the mean time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Robin's nowhere near done, though, and maybe, just maybe, she'll run into a pegasus knight who will add to her, erm, collection of "friends".


	4. Sumia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back. And Robin has her way with a pegasus knight.
> 
> I think the pattern's really obvious by now, so yes, Maribelle should be next.

Robin sighed as she felt her fatigue catch up to her. Their embassy to Ferox had hit a snag; the border guards were under the impression their journey was not innocent. After a clearing up a few misunderstandings, however, the Shepherds were allowed to pass unmolested through Feroxi land.   
  
The garrison commander, Raimi, had graciously allowed the Shepherds to stay the night. Robin found the Feroxi's steely gaze tempting, but the inner part of her - the part of her that throbbed with need - whispered to her it was looking for someone else. Robin thought back - she had already bedded three women, one of them Prince Chrom's own sister, no less! No, this time, the urge within her pointed her in another direction. It had been a rather thorny situation that the Shepherds found themselves in earlier that day, and had it not been for Sumia and her newfound pegasus, they might have ended up as chopped liver. It was in the heat of that moment that Robin thought of pairing up the Shepherds to victory, and the tactician could not help but think of Sumia, her with her lithe, pegasus-honed body, with her light brown hair cascading past her shoulders, an image of pure beauty.  
  
Robin felt her urge once more, whispers turning into a heat around her abdomen. As she then stood in a bid to calm it down - seducing girls while off-duty was one thing, trying to bed a fellow soldier on an expedition was another - she then very nearly bumped into someone. Someone with long, light brown hair. Someone whose figure was easily one of the best Robin had ever seen in her life, not that she had much to go off of given her amnesia.  
  
It was Sumia, in a simple nightgown, staring up at the white-haired tactician, her cleavage visible from Robin's point of view. "S-sorry," was all the whitehair could say, trying her best not to stare at Sumia's bosom. Offering her hand, Robin helped the brunette up, making sure to compensate for Sumia's rather poor balance. "Thanks, Robin," was all the other girl could say. "I was looking for a room, and this border outpost isn't exactly full of them," started the brunette. Robin raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and asked, "why not room with Lissa or the others?" "They already got a room, and they only had three beds, so..." At this, Robin's pulse perked up, and the heat between her loins throbbed in agreement. "I see. Sumia, why not room with me for now?" Robin smiled, partly sincere, partly with an ulterior motive.  
  
The room Robin had taken, had, instead of the expected bunk bed, had but a single larger bed, and little else in terms of furnishing save a small desk and a couple of chairs. The tactician had already doffed her large coat before running into Sumia, her striped tank being her only upperwear. Sumia flopped on to the bed, clearly tired as well from the battle that day. As Robin lay beside her, she could not help but admire the brunette's body, clad as it was in a nightgown. She had seen Lissa and Sully with their perky, if a bit small, breasts. Miriel's were fuller, but Sumia probably had the largest rack of all the women Robin had met since she woke up in that field. The pegasus knight's large bosom tapered down to a nice, narrow waist, and then on to wide hips that helped her on her pegasus. Sumia's legs were nicely toned, another consequence of her pegasus training, ending in dainty feet. In other words, the brunette Shepherd was downright gorgeous. All this and Robin could no longer hold back. She gave Sumia a kiss - a light one, at first - which to the pegasus knight felt a rather innocent good night kiss. She lightly blushed, but her hopes of it being short but sweet ended when the tactician began to slide her tongue into their liplock. Sumia could sense the whitehair's desire, and felt her own hormones go into overdrive as she began to reciprocate.   
  
The two women continued their kiss, until Robin tugged at the hem of Sumia's nightgown, allowing her to remove it and leaving the pegasus knight in naught but her underwear. Sumia blushed at this, leaving her big breasts in view. As Robin began to kiss her down her neck, the whitehair began to tease one of said breasts, kneading Sumia's right like a baker would with dough. Sumia whimpered, and Robin kissed her again, ensuring she would never inadvertently wake everyone else. Finally, Robin continued her ministrations by sucking lightly on one of Sumia's large areolae, and tweaking the nipple on the other one. It did not take long before Sumia shook, mewled, and for her panties to bear a rather conspicuous wet spot. "Sumia, may I?" asked the tactician, and as the pegasus knight nodded, she felt her last garment be taken off of her.  
  
The sight that greeted Robin was nonetheless beautiful. Sumia had trimmed all but a small patch of light brown on her mound, shaped in the form of a pegasus wing. Her otherwise bare lips glistened with her wetness, herneed. For once, instead of a methodical assault like she was accustomed to, Robin began by a steady, if standard technique: she began to suckle on the brunette's love button, all while fingering her en route to another major mewl. As Sumia paused to catch her breath, though, she then saw Robin doff her clothing, all while grabbing something from her bag.   
  
It seemed that the phallus that Robin had made to order had come with her to Ferox, and she definitely wasn't passing up this chance. After harnessing it - Robin moaned as the pad on the toy touched her own sanctum - she then gave Sumia another kiss. "Robin, please", breathed the brunette as Robin then spread her legs, and entered her with the material. Pleasure mounted in both women as Sumia felt herself be filled, whilst Robin, though contenting herself to her toy bumping her clit, nevertheless felt their ultimate pleasure. Soon, Sumia was the first to ride out her third orgasm of the night, and even Robin herself joined it just as her first came to her right afterwards.  
  
Soon Sumia and Robin found themselves sound asleep, yet the yearning inside the tactician did grew even hotter than before.


	5. Maribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a new darling, even as a war threatens to engulf Ylisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for all you FE folk here.
> 
> Warning for rather creative staff abuse.

Things had moved so fast for Robin and the Shepherds the past fortnight. Whilst their mission to Ferox was a success, with East-Khan Flavia enthroned, a mysterious youth wielding a sword identical to Chrom's Falchion had appeared and had taken them to a close fight. And just when things looked up for Ylisse, everything would change as a diplomatic incident with Plegia had set the stage for a coming war.  
  
Robin was familiar with the lady Maribelle; she was Lissa's closest friend, and were it not for the prompt action of young Ricken and the Shepherds fighting off a skirmish, it would have been curtains for the troubadour. As it was, the two young women sat at a table, nary a word spoken between each other. When the two first met, there wasn't much warmth or bonhomie between them, but as Robin learned from Lissa, beneath a proud exterior lay a kindhearted woman with a soul of steel.  
  
Robin felt a rush from the urge in her, telling her that Maribelle was to be her next. With the troubadour joining their ranks, it simply felt right that she was to enjoy Robin's touch as well, but the tactician could not find an opening or exploit to get the noblewoman under her thrall. And then it hit her; if she could not find a way to seduce Maribelle, why not simply wait for Maribelle to seduce her? It was an interesting change of pace; after all, Robin had taken the charge in all her conquests thus far. Even the more straightforward women like Sully and Miriel let Robin take command, but it seemed that Maribelle was definitely the personality that would change all that.  
  
"Robin?" asked a honeyed voice, and as the tactician turned she saw Maribelle look her right in the eyes, and whispered, "I heard everything about you. From Lissa." A chill ran down the tactician's spine, and it seemed as if her indiscretions with her fellow women would compromise her.  The words that followed would reassure her, as the troubadour continued, "Why don't we get together sometime, my dear? I'll be available tonight," and as Maribelle stood and left towards her chambers, she whispered in Robin's ear, "be a good girl for me, all right?" It was all the white-haired girl could do to not ogle the blonde lady's bottom as she sashayed out.  
  
By night the prospect of seducing Maribelle had taken firm hold in Robin's mind, and as such she headed towards the lady's room. Robin knocked, and as she opened the door into a rather dark room she felt a surprisingly strong hand hold her wrist,  and the tactician melted into a forceful, yet gentle, kiss. Maribelle it seemed had experience in this respect. "Strip," ordered the troubadour, and as Robin complied, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room. Maribelle had ditched her riding dress, and was dressed in a black corset that accented her rather generous curves. Unlike Sumia, who had a lithe body to go with said curves, Maribelle had a frame more like Miriel's, yet shorter and somewhat pudgier. The overall effect was that of a pampered, plump young lady, yet one with an undeniable core of steel. Soon Maribelle's eyes saw what she could of Robin's figure, with the round bosom and thighs occupying her attention. "Lie down," Maribelle commanded again, and Robin, for her part, was enjoying being on the submissive side for once. "Let me see if you are as good as my darling Lissa says, dear Robin," and with a smile, she motioned towards her crotch. Maribelle had worn crotchless panties that night, and from what Robin saw in the moonlight, the troubadour was in the habit of shaving herself down there, her smooth lady lips glistening with pleasure. "Would you be a dear and lick me?" Maribelle's honeyed voice was all it took to convince the tactician.  
  
Robin licked up Maribelle's slit, savoring the rather tea-like taste on her tongue, and the coos she heard from above were a sign she was doing well. The white haired girl soon varied her attack, her licks increasingly focusing on the troubadour's clit peeking through its enclosure. It looked rather large, particularly on a girl of Maribelle's frame, and yet it looked delectable to the tactician. "Mmph! Right there!" came the response as Robin gave it a quick peck with her lips. Robin tried at this stage to add a finger or two to her oral assault, yet the blonde had anticipated this, sitting on her chest and preventing the tactician's arms from helping. Her mouth was all Robin had to bring Maribelle to nirvana. Resigned to a purely oral ministration, Robin then began to focus on the troubadour's love button, her tongue occasionally dipping down and slipping into Maribelle's hole. And with a quick yelp and whimper, Maribelle came, her legs shuddering as she came down from her afterglow.  
  
"We're not done yet, darling," came the word from the troubadour, as she took a Mend staff from her bedside. "What's that for?", Robin asked, as she then saw Maribelle aim the staff right at her crotch. A warm feeling not unlike that of a healing staff came over the white haired girl, yet Maribelle had focused it on her cunny, making her sensitive erogenous regions overflowing with pleasure. Robin's clit throbbed and her opening tingled as it overloaded with healing energy. Maribelle then took the end of the Mend staff, and after another jolt of pleasure on her puss, inserted the end into Robin's white furred snatch. Robin's eyes went wide as she nearly came right there and then, and it was all she could do to hold on to the staff as Maribelle doffed her corset and revealed her plump body to Robin. Maribelle's breasts were on par with that of Sumia's, even with the corset off, however, her tummy was rather rounded and had a bit of fat on it. Robin did not mind, however; this blonde troubadour had managed to teach her pleasures she never knew! Maribelle teased at her entrance with the staff again, and as she did so she presented her crotch back at the tactician, who immediately realized she needed to please the troubadour if she wanted to cum. Robin and Maribelle got into a rhythm thus, as tactician's tongue met troubadour's quim, and a blonde's staff met a white hair's yoni.   
  
The sounds of their lovemaking continued all through the night.


	6. Panne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl meets rabbit girl, rabbit girl is in heat, they screw each other senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Technical trigger warning for interspecies sex, but you probably knew that given the pattern.
> 
> This chapter was forbidden in Daein due to portrayals of relations with filthy sub-humans as it were, though.

Things moved very quickly in the aftermath of Plegia's de facto declaration of war. While the Shepherds had moved back to Ylisstol to regroup, even the palace was not safe as a band of unidentified assassins snuck in one night and forced a battle. Had it not been for the prompt help of a few people - like the mysterious Falchion-wielding youth, who turned out to be a young woman, a sweets-addicted turncoat thief named Gaius, and most intriguing of all, the last of a rabbit-like race known as the taguel, a female named Panne, then surely Exalt Emmeryn would have perished and Prince Chrom seriously injured.   
  
It had been decided afterwards that the Exalt would flee Ylisstol and make for the mountains, escorted by the Shepherds. It was the last day before their departure that Robin finally had a chance to talk to Panne, and with everyone busy preparing, the whitehaired girl found herself alone with the taguel.  
  
"Good morning," greeted the tactician to her newest comrade. Panne said nothing, but replied soon after, "good day, human. What brings you here?" "Well, I just wanted to get to know our new friends, and-" "Friends? I am but here for a debt to your Exalt, you know," came the rather icy reply, yet Robin could feel a hint of hesitation. At this the taguel suddenly looked agitated, her eyes dilating and her body stretching. A slight smell wafted through the room, which was definitely not unpleasant; Robin could not pinpoint the exact nature of the smell, but the presence inside her that led to her sleeping with all her fellow female Shepherds seemed to react to this smell like no other.   
  
"R-Robin?" came the ragged query from Panne, her voice and energies taken up with something. "I-I'm going, going in heat," and as she breathed these words out, everything added up for the tactician. No wonder Panne wanted to be alone, and that would also explain the nice smell she had that awakened her inner seductress once more. With a smirk, Robin closed the distance between herself and the taguel, and declared, "I'll help you with it." "But-" Panne's protests were for naught as Robin gave her a kiss, one that surprised her but pleased her hormonal self all the same, and as her pheromone-laden body arced as the whitehaired girl continued her kiss, she shuddered. The taguel very nearly came, yet her body was still on fire with the hormones surging through her. Panne let go of the kiss, and began licking her way on to Robin's neck, and the tactician mewled as pleasure coursed through her as well.  
  
As Panne continued her tongue bath, her hands deftly tossed aside the meager armor that doubled as her clothing, revealing herself to Robin, who was transfixed by the taguel's body. The tactician all but stared as Panne began to undress her as well, leaving the two women naked and basking in each other's gaze. Panne's lithe frame was that of a speedster, with a narrow body, yet with nicely shaped breasts that invited admiration. Her hips were rather wide, and one notable difference between humans and taguel was that Panne's entire lower portion was covered with fur. Panne's lower lips were flared, her love juices dripping down her legs. Robin, for her part, felt her growing arousal at viewing a definitely nonhuman, but still very feminine body, her white-furred core getting wet at this.  
  
Panne began to lick all over Robin's breasts, her tongue bathing the tactician's nipple with her saliva. The smell was rather intriguing; Robin thought she smelled a bit of earthy grass coming from her wet chest. For her part, the tactician began to explore the taguel's needy core, finding it looser than she had expected. Taking a risk, Robin began to pump three fingers right into Panne's cunny, letting the silky feel of her flesh wrap around them. Panne cooed, then grazed her rather sharp teeth along Robin's nipple. While she did not draw blood, the erotic mix of pain and pleasure left the tactician very turned on, her pink nipples getting painfully erect at this manipulation of her nerves. Finding her hand drenched, Robin took her fingering of the sweet folds belonging to Panne further, culminating in the whitehaired girl forcing her fist right into the brown bunny's tunnel. Panne gasped, and as she moved her tongue bath to Robin's belly she began to have her own hand frig the tactician's wet puss. "Ghha!" moaned Robin as Panne slipped a thin, yet very dexterous finger inside. Taking extra care so as not to wound Robin with her clawed fingers, Panne's exploratory digit probed around, and finding a rather intriguing spot, began to manipulate the tactician's G-spot. "Haa~" moaned the tactician again as she was brought to near nirvana, and Panne figured to add her thumb pressing against the amnesiac's clit.   
  
Soon their mutual finger dance came to a head as human and taguel climaxed, and as Panne squirted her love juice around Robin's very  drenched hand and Robin squealed as the rabbit-woman fingered her arousal swollen puss. The tactician withdrew her hand, smelling the love juices; it came as the pleasant smell of dew and sunshine she had been smelling since earlier, and the taguel did likewise, her fingers slightly less wet but with a sheen of orgasm nonetheless. The two women gave their fingers a lick, tasting each other, and with yet another kiss, Panne felt her heat subside. Robin for her part was pleased with yet another conquest, but she could still feel the urge within her. When would it end?


	7. Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets with a very talented (and definitely NOT talented) pegasus knight amidst a big crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten carried away in this chapter, heh.

Ylisse was on the ropes, even Robin had to agree.  
  
While the attack on Emmeryn at Ylisstol was thwarted, it did but naught to the Plegian advance, and as the Shepherds fled to the safety of the mountains, it was for naught as Emmeryn surrendered herself in order to protect Chrom and Lissa. What was more, the force of pegasus knights that were Ylisse's first line of defense were all obliterated, save for a young woman named Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia herself seemed to be composed as she joined the Shepherds in their efforts to turn the tide of war, but Robin knew she was taking it worse than she made it appear. After all, no one could see their comrades fall one by one and make it through emotionally unscathed. What was worse, the tactician could see that the redheaded pegasus knight had her own pining as well; even though Chrom was clearly interested in other women, Cordelia's crush on the Ylissean prince was very obvious.  
  
A cunning plan entered the whitehaired tactician's mind, and it seemed that the hunger inside Robin concurred with it.  
  
Robin passed by Cordelia's quarters, making sure to appear discreet. After all, while she had planned to talk to the prodigy, she had to make it look like she didn't mean it after all, lest Cordelia get too suspicious and ruin the tactician's seduction plan. As the amnesiac passed the redhead's doorway, she saw the young pegasus knight sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest, quietly sobbing. "Cordelia?" asked the soft voice of the whitehaired girl, giving off an air of empathy that was part genuine and part scheming. "Robin?", answered Cordelia, her voice breaking as she stopped her crying. "I-I can't let you-" began the pegasus knight with a sudden steel in her voice, yet as Robin entered and approached Cordelia, the redhead shook her head and sighed.  
  
"It's fine, Cordelia, I'm here for you. I think you just need a shoulder to cry on," offered the tactician as she sat beside the prodigy, rubbing the latter's back as she sobbed a little more. Robin began rubbing up Cordelia's back, and as she reached those firm shoulders, she added her other hand and began to massage them. "Poor girl, you've gone through so, _so_ much," cooed the whitehair as her hands drifted slowly downward. Cordelia felt entranced as Robin's relaxing touch kneaded her shoulders and upper chest, and suddenly a pang of fear and reality set in the prodigy,  as Robin's hands settled at the top of Cordelia's breasts.   
Reading trashy romance novels that rather importantly featured buxom female leads and requesting a larger breastplate were simply two of the things Cordelia did to adjust and compensate for her rather modest bust. She was frankly really jealous of how every other girl in her pegasus knight squad, and her best friend Sumia, seemed to have fuller, rounder, and frankly bigger teats than she had, and in a way Cordelia felt that puberty left her behind despite being gifted in other ways. As Robin cupped her small boobs, Cordelia blushed as red as her hair, but she heard but a chuckle from the tactician. "S'okay, Cordy," began Robin, kneading the perky chest in her hands and feeling the prodigy's nipples stiffen, "but you better think on the bright side for once. Your boobs fit perfectly in my hands, and if what they say about small breasts being more sensitive is true, then-" Robin's velvet like fingers gave her nipples a slight pinch, and Cordelia did all she could to avoid awakening the entire fort with a scream of delight.  
  
  
A part of the pegasus knight was perplexed at the situation. After all, her good friend was groping her and on the small chest she had come to be ashamed of no less! Not to mention that if there were someone she thought about massaging her tits, it was a certain blue-haired prince, but as it was those thoughts blurred together with that of a certain white-haired amnesiac. "Oooooh," cooed the prodigy as Robin peppered kisses down her neck while running her hands across her front, ghosting against both pebbled nipples and a tight stomach from years of training. "Cordelia, let's loosen up. Why not take off your top? I can't massage you well with it." The words seemed innocent, and yet the redhead could detect every syllable of seduction set in them. The difference this time was that she did not resist. As Cordelia doffed her top, leaving her in a rather short skirt, panties, and leggings, she heard Robin discarding most of her clothes as well, and the prodigy turned to face the tactician.  
  
Cordelia felt a minor pang of vindication in her heart as she took in Robin's body. While it was certainly that of a healthy young woman's, and Cordelia admitted she had nothing on Robin's rack, which was still on the smaller side of the female Shepherds, the fact remained that Cordelia's body was still fitter in a sense. Robin, for her part, smiled at Cordelia's pink and very hard nipples, basking in their call to her to ravish them. Robin began her assault by lightly sucking on Cordelia's right nipple, and tickled the left one with her hand. "R-Robin!" moaned the pegasus knight as her small, but very perky and sensitive breasts were given a pleasurable overload by a woman who befriended and now seduced her.   
  
Cordelia reciprocated by massaging Robin's rack. It was certainly larger than hers, and it was the first time she touched another woman's breasts since pegasus knight training, but it mattered less and less now. Soon, Robin ended her oral assault in order to give the prodigy a kiss, which Cordelia soon reciprocated, as both young women fondled each other's breasts. A warm welling came from their cores, as their mental arousal began to manifest its physical symptoms.   
  
Robin finally doffed her pants, revealing her entire self to Cordelia, who on her part decided to strip as well, reciprocating in order to involve two young women in passion. The tactician and the prodigy drank in each other's eyes, and whether it was Robin's rounded areolae or her trimmed yet unruly curls indicating her natural hair color, or Cordelia's thick thighs or the neatly trimmed triangle of red hair adorning her womanhood, both found perfect amorous partners in each other.  
  
Robin took out from one of the pockets of her robe a long cylinder with tapered ends, and upon seeing this Cordelia recognized it for what it was. The pegasus knight watched as Robin smoothly inserted one end of the phallus into herself, her juices paving the way, and Cordelia hoped she was wet enough. Robin crawled on top of the redhead, and as she gave an adorable smile, the tactician lowered herself on to the pegasus knight, their nipples meeting and the toy filling out both women.  
  
Robin ground her hips as she took charge and let her dominant side take over, and with every thrust of the two-headed toy their swollen clits met and enhanced their pleasure even more. Robin, feeling herself so close, gave Cordelia a deep, hungry kiss, and with a few more oscillating thrusts Cordelia felt herself go limp and achieve a much-needed orgasm, and Robin followed suit, her desire sated much.


	8. Nowi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally meets a manakete, and they have some fun play time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include: legal lolis, rimming, and very light biting. As well as very liberal interpretations of manakete biology.

Things were turning around for Ylisse and her Shepherds as war raged with Plegia. While Plegia had thrown the first punch, instigating an invasion of its neighbor, and taking Exalt Emmeryn hostage in the process, Ylisse had taken advantage of its alliance with Regna Ferox, and the Feroxi aid was appreciated as the Shepherds launched a counter-invasion in order to rescue their Exalt. Whispers of the all too recent crusade waged by the previous Exalt came, but with Plegia starting the war and Emmeryn being loved by all of her people, sympathy fell with the Ylisseans this time.  
  
Robin had successfully led the Shepherds with their first incursion into Plegian lands, and in the process came to the rescue of an experienced mercenary named Gregor and a mysterious waif named Nowi. While at first glance she appeared to be a child - and her attitude did not disabuse one of that notion - she was one of the last, if not the last, member of the ancient Manakete race, who were dragons who took on human form and sealed their power in dragonstones. Nowi's powers were mighty indeed, and she had helped Robin and friends beat the Grimleal hounding them in Plegia.   
  
One upside to being a Manakete was incredible longevity, though Nowi did not consider it to be much of one, as outliving one's friends was not her idea of a great time. Nevertheless, Robin felt the pull from within her, and her need pulsed in her much stronger than it did with the others. As it was, however, she had her reservations about seducing the manakete, given her childlike appearance and attitude, but after clearing it up with Nowi and learning she was, in fact, a thousand years old (making her the oldest in the army despite being more childish than anyone, Lissa included), Robin's reluctance began to dissipate.  
  
Robin was napping in her tent after a tiring morning involving tactical plans and meeting with Chrom and Frederick regarding their next move. Plegia Castle was not far from where they were after all. Feeling something move into her cot, the tactician opened her eyes to a small figure with long ears. "Nowi?" asked the amnesiac, wondering why the manakete decided to join her in her nap. "Oh, hey, Robin, I thought you were sound asleep!" replied the smaller girl, as it was apparent that Nowi wanted something from the tactician. "I wanted to play with you today, but it seems you're tired," Nowi pouted, and she began to rise from the bed, but Robin thought quick and a beautiful idea came to her. "Don't go, Nowi," breathed out the whitehaired girl, and grabbed Nowi's arm and bade her to rest again on the bed.   
  
For a few minutes tactician and manakete laid on the bed, with Robin hugging Nowi in a spoon position. Nowi smiled as she felt her friend's warm embrace, but Robin had other plans. Robin's fingers ghosted over Nowi's small chest, feeling the tiny bosom and hardening nipples. "R-robin?" asked a shocked Nowi, who despite her small frame and childish attitude was certainly anything but. She learned about the birds and bees a long time before anyone else in the Shepherds was born, and her captors weren't exactly the wholesome type. Still, she was unspoiled by a man, and Robin's touch was much gentler than the perverts who tried to keep her as a slave.  
  
The tactician's reply was simply kisses down the manakete's nape, and Nowi sighed as her friend touched her. It was not unpleasant, definitely, and soon Nowi felt wetness, her arousal manifesting as she felt damp down below. Robin kissed down the blonde's back, and smelled fragrance, like apples and lemons mixed together, as she made her way down Nowi's behind. Eventually ditching Nowi's lower wear, she came upon a sight she most certainly did not expect.  
  
As Nowi was a manakete, her biology was not completely like that of a regular human's, and while the hole Robin expected to be wet certainly was, Nowi's backdoor was wet as well. Robin realized the fruity smell was coming from the blonde's pucker, and while she was not one for eating ass, given what most people did with it, Nowi's pert little bottom was giving her second thoughts. With a breath, Robin dove in and gave Nowi's little butthole an experimental lick. It was most certainly not unpleasant, and the fruity smell gave way to a sweet nectar that the tactician enjoyed. As Robin's tongue snaked into Nowi's arse, the manakete decided to join in herself, and began to touch her hairless cunny to complement the tongue bath her rear end was getting.  
  
It did not take long for Nowi to cum, and as she lay breathing after her orgasm, Robin doffed her clothes and presented her nude form to the manakete. Nowi smiled, and pleaded, "I'll be the big spoon this time, please?" and the tactician happily obliged, letting Nowi hug her from behind and fondle her perfectly sized mounds. The blonde's right hand snaked down over her belly and over white curls, and as the manakete's finger snaked over Robin's clit a shockwave of delight came over the amnesiac's body. Nowi nibbled at Robin's neck, though she made sure not to draw blood, and the pinpricks of pain melded with the pleasure from her core. Just as Nowi dipped a finger into Robin's very wet slit and her fang brushed against Robin's shoulder, the tactician came as well, and both girls were spent.  
  
"We should play like that again some time," cooed the manakete as Robin lay in her arms.


	9. Tharja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets with a not so secret admirer. One who happens to be very much thirsty for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: copious pubic hair description and slight domme!Robin and sub!Tharja, but I digress.

They had failed.

They were so close to rescuing Emmeryn, but it was too little too late - Phila and her pegasus knights sacrificed themselves to Plegian arrows, and the Exalt herself chose to throw herself off the precipice. Emmeryn's sacrifice was not for naught, with many Plegians choosing to surrender to Chrom's forces, but the damage was done.

The gloomy atmosphere pervaded the Shepherds in their base in Ferox, nevertheless, they were beaten, but not defeated. Chrom had given leave to Robin to see to regrouping and reassuring their troops. Robin had remembered a certain new recruit she had to see, and it was not just her lord's orders that compelled her to act, but also the yearning from within her.

On the day Ylisse sought to rescue its exalt, Chrom had recruited a disillusioned dark mage by the name of Tharja. While certainly of a dark disposition, she was not of a purely malevolent sort; not only did she prove her newfound loyalty by joining in her defeat of the Plegians, she also helped ensure the safe escape of the Ylissean forces. And most of all, she had displayed an uncanny attraction towards the tactician in their midst.

Robin had entered Tharja's room when a strange, enthralling smell hit her nose. It certainly was not unpleasant, but it was rapidly clouding her mind. "Tharja?" asked the tactician, and a soft moan came from the bed. Robin then saw the dark mage sprawled across her bed, with a strangely seductive smile on her face, and the sheer robes she normally wore nowhere to be found, her modesty only protected by the cloth that covered her bosom and her womanhood. "I'm glad you're here, Robin..." cooed the Plegian, and the tactician was surprised as she finally realized what the smell was. It was an aphrodisiac - and given Tharja's knowledge of magic, she immediately knew it was one that would work only on its intended target. "I want you, please..." came the mewl from the raven haired witch once more, and with the influences from both the strange chemical and the strange urge within her, Robin began to fulfill Tharja's wish.

Robin took to removing her clothing, beginning with her trousers and ending with her undershirt, but as she took off her coat Tharja clutched her hand. "Keep it on," begged the dark mage, and Robin was clothed in naught but her tactician's coat, otherwise being bare like the day she was born. For her part, Tharja removed the last few cloths covering her, exposing her milky white skin - how did she keep it pale despite being from a desert land, Robin wondered - and exposed her curvaceous frame to her object of desire. Both young women admired each other, their contrasting bodies an object of adoration.

Robin looked over Tharja's nearly hourglass figure, with a slender waist giving way to both large, round breasts and wide, womanly hips. The dark mage had a trimmer figure than Miriel and Maribelle, yet she had not the hardened abdomen of Sully. Her white thighs were smooth, and most intriguing of all, Tharja had a rather wild thatch of jet black curls, though trimmed around her underwear lines, an interesting compromise between Sully's and Miriel's notable bushes or Sumia's and Cordelia's neatly trimmed mounds. Robin for her part had a slimmer frame, with smaller yet perky teats and a flared bottom. Her white bush was similar to Tharja's, being rather wild yet trimmed at the sides as well.

The dark mage raised her hand as if to make the first move but the tactician countered, grasping Tharja's wrist as Robin lowered herself down, their warm bodies taking in each other's heat. Tharja felt her nipples harden as Robin's did as well, the contact between Robin's small and perky pair and her large, bountiful pair causing electric shocks in the two. Robin then kissed her dark mage lover, their tongues intermingling as they locked into a sensual embrace.

Their liplock continued until Robin reached down and ran her fingers across Tharja's wet slit, and with her finger slick with the dark mage's dew, began to sniff and lick it, realizing that it smelled very much like the aphrodisiac the Plegian used. With a smirk, Robin kissed down Tharja's body, planting a rather long one at the valley between her mountains, then down to her navel, then finally pausing right above her raven dark bush. It was all Tharja could do to hold back - she would come right there and then if Robin kissed her down there -

\- but the expected kiss at her core never came, as Robin lifted herself up and in a pleasantly surprising voice, compelled Tharja with one command: "Eat me." Tharja then saw a wet cunny, framed as it was with snow white, and complied, tasting the beautiful tactician she had desired since the first time they met. Robin moaned as Tharja lapped at her in ways her other lovers never quite did - it was as if Tharja's mouth and tongue were made to please her - yet as she neared her own peak she abruptly rose. Tharja was again surprised as Robin seemed to change her mind during lovemaking again, but she understood; anything for her mistress after all.

Robin then positioned herself, her legs wrapping around Tharja's, their womanhoods aligned. She absolutely loved the contrast between them, with her white curls standing out against the dark thatch of the Plegian, and began to rub her aching slit against Tharja's. Tharja moaned - a throaty, needy sound - as she felt properly taken by her mistress and the two cores slid against each other, their arousal keeping their contact slick and easy. Once in a while, Robin's clit found Tharja's, and this earned a satisfied mewl from both women as they continued their scissoring. Tharja saw Robin tug at her rock hard nipples, and the dark mage followed suit, squeezing her large areolae as the pleasure spread out from their cunts throughout their young bodies. "I-I love you mistress- " came the labored moan of the Plegian before a proper orgasm rocked her voluptuous frame, and the tactician was not far behind, as she slumped into Tharja's arms.

Tharja awoke to find herself nude and rather sticky, with no one in her bed. Was it yet another wet dream she had? That aphrodisiac of hers, made with her juices as the secret ingredient, simply made her hornier.

Her dreams were fulfilled as she saw the note left on the desk in her room. It was brief, but it told as much as the night she just had.

"Thanks for that. Hope you're ready again soon"- R

With a sinister smile the dark mage stowed away this note, hoping for her mistress to claim her again.


	10. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets with series mascot and merchant extraordinaire, in a very pleasurable encounter. You know Anna giving you a bargain means a lot, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features: sex toys, mild ahegao, and CONSEQUENCES~

The time for a decisive attack on Plegia was imminent, Robin realized. She had been helping Chrom, Flavia, and Basilio with preparing for the counterattack, after their initial operation of saving Emmeryn failed. Nevertheless, despite the setbacks, the Ylisse-Ferox alliance slowly gathered its forces.

In a bid to secure resources for the campaign, Chrom had volunteered to procure supplies from a noted traveling merchant of some notoriety. Naturally, as his tactician, Robin followed suit, yet she could also feel the urges in her stoking once more. Perhaps something would cause her to cross paths with another lucky lady?

It turned out that a young merchant girl was accosted by the bandits running rife in those chaotic times, and after Chrom and the Shepherds beat them, the merchant, a redhead named Anna, offered to join their retinue as their mercantile liaison. Robin and the others noted her uncanny resemblance to other redheaded merchant women they had encountered on their journey; Anna brushed it off as her sisters doing their role in the family business.

Yet the urges deep in Robin's mind and their newest recruit would of course cross paths.

Robin had just passed by Anna's tent (at least she was sure this was the Shepherds' Anna, not one of her equally financially minded sisters) situated just outside the meeting tents, and in front was a rather curious sign.

"Anything you like! Just name your price" and what seemed to be a mischievous wink drawn at the end. Her curiosity piqued, Robin decided to enter the tent and what else did she see but Anna herself, inspecting some rather strange wares. Instead of the weapons, armor, or potions she was content to purvey to the army, the devices on Anna's table at that moment were of different designs, and rather crucially, many of them were phallic in shape.

"A-Anna? What are these?" Robin questioned, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"These... are for some soldiers," demurred the redheaded merchant, doing her trademark finger near face gesture as she inspected her merchandise. "You know how it can get frustrating for many men and women forced to spend days on the march? These ought to help." At this Robin felt her urge flare up, and without hesitation picked up a medium yet thick cyan model. "Hem hem," coughed Anna all of a sudden, and Robin realized that the merchant was asking for payment. Robin felt around in her coat and realized she left her coin purse in her tent. "Um, Anna? Can I go out for a bit and get my purse?", volunteered the tactician. "Well, I would, but something tells me I have a better proposal in mind," answered the merchant. "Think of this as an introductory deal," Anna closed the distance between the two as she spoke, "I'll give you that for half price, payable within a week, as long as you help me". The way the redhead emphasized the word help sent pleasurable chills down the whitehair's spine.

Anna had shut her tent and secured the flaps and rather matter of factly began to undress in front of Robin. Robin was left speechless at her merchant friend taking the lead in terms of seducing, but she figured Anna was more experienced than most people in this regard. By this time, the merchant had doffed all her clothing, revealing the slightly soft frame otherwise confined by her Trickster suit, and only her underwear was left on Anna's frame. "Heh, Robin. I've heard all about you," Anna's voice taking on the lilt she used to seduce patrons into buying her wares, "and if you make me feel great, I'll give you that at half price as we've agreed upon."

Robin, taken aback at Anna's turning the tables, nevertheless nodded and closed in on the redhead for a kiss. Robin felt Anna's soft and sufficient bust press against hers, the rapidly hardening nipples raking through her skin eliciting moans from both women. Robin began undressing herself, as Anna's hands roamed around her body. Anna got rid of her smallclothes as well, and soon tactician and merchant were left bare to each other.

Anna admired the toned, yet still curvy frame of the white haired woman in front of her, while for her part Robin drank in Anna's body, looking over the curves and the merchant's most prized treasure, left bare, with a small landing strip of dark red crowning it. Anna felt emboldened at looking over Robin, with the tactician's snow white bush stoking her interest.

Robin moaned as Anna's slender fingers ran across her womanhood, the fingers suited for a life of counting money tracing shapes and ideas into pleasure for a young lady. Robin soon reciprocated, letting her strategy focused fingers repurpose into pleasuring another.

Both young women continued their ministrations and servicing each other's core, their skilled fingers rubbing across the slick slits to their mutual pleasure and surprise. "A-Anna... where did you - ooh! - learn to do this?" asked the tactician as she whimpered her pleasure. "W-well, Robin, you don't s-survive - ah! - as a traveling merchant for long w-without learning a few tricks - gha!", replied the redhead, as their mutual pleasuring led to intermittent moans from the pair.

Robin then kissed Anna as she grabbed the toy she had purchased and slid it into the merchant. "I hope you like testing your own wares..." purred the tactician as Anna moaned. Realizing that perhaps their session would lead to a lot of questions especially in a populated camp, Robin then cast a quick silence spell around the tent, hoping it was not too late. Anna mewled as the toy she had just sold to her friend began sliding into her wet womanhood, filling her up. In retaliation Anna grabbed another one of her toys, a small flat stone, and then pressed it against Robin's love button. "If you want, Robin, I can - oh! - throw this one in for free..." answered the redhead, and as the stone responded to the whitehair's body heat, it began to buzz, sending waves of pleasure to the tactician.

It did not take long before the phallus in Anna hit her G spot and the vibrations to overload Robin's clit, and with a scream both women came, Robin thankful for the silence spell she had conjured. Anna slumped down, her face full of her passion, eyes rolling in lust.

At this, Robin realized she had to be more discreet with her affairs. She couldn't afford to jeopardize her partnerships, and she wanted no one, least of all Chrom to learn about her sleeping with the women in the army. Robin's heart raced as she heard a sound behind her, realizing she was caught in flagrante delicto with the newest Shepherd.

Robin, for a moment, saw a young girl with pink hair and a very red face before she ran from the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that's back in. 
> 
> Anyway, for those of you curious, Yuri Emblem is still alive for now, with an FE6 chapter in the pipeline and a Fates chapter to follow.
> 
> This one, though? I haven't written anything Awakening-related, and I figured a dash of yuri might work. Looks like our tactician will get to know the ladies of Ylisse in a rather direct and primal manner, no?
> 
> Here's another hint as to what to expect: chapters will be based roughly on availability, and since Lissa is the first female character you get (apart from F!Robin of course), you get the drill.


End file.
